Just Like Your Mother
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: It was her favorite dress. Maya's favorite dress. And it felt wrong to wear it. Out of place on Eva's frame. But she looked just like her. And she was so much like her. There was just no denying it.


Eva looked into the mirror, staring at her dress. She shifted and smoothed down the fabric. She was wearing a pink cheongsam dress that reached her lower thighs. The edge of the collar and the border of the side splits were gold. She bent down and adjusted the white heels on her feet. She glance at the clock on her wall and sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Eva, are you ready to go?" Don asked, knocking on her door.

"I've changed my mind, I'm not going!" Eva shouted. She sat down on her bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest.

"Eva! You have to go!" Don said exasperatedly. "If you remember, you'll the one that wanted to race in this tournament. That includes going to the kick-off party."

"Do I have to?" Eva groaned.

"Yes, you do," Don huffed. Eva huffed and tossed her pillow aside. She walked over to her door and smoothed out her dress one more time. She opened the door and crossed her arms.

"Happy?" She muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Eva…" Don said with a smile. "You look just like your mother." Eva perked up and looked at him in shock.

"I do?" She asked.

"Yes," Don nodded. Eva shifted in her spot and sighed.

"It feels wrong," Eva confessed. "I feel horrible for wearing her dress."

"Maya would have been happy to see you in it," Don assured her. Eva sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Welcome everyone," President McMullen greeted. "I am pleased to welcome you all to the eve of the Second Interplanetary Championship. I would like to thank our allies for coming and helping to make this race possible. As you all know this race is to promote friendship and help foster relationships between our planets. This is a friendly competition and I know no one wants a repeat of what happened last time." The humans in the crowd grew silent. Eva and Don bowed their heads, taking a moment. After the moment of silence was up the president continued. "Now, the race doesn't officially start until tomorrow, so take this time to mingle with the other competitors and to foster friendships." The attendees clapped as the president stepped down.

"What planets are competing this time?" Eva asked.

"The Earth Coalition, the planet of the Phils, The Clans from the planet Clantan, Byrus, Alwas, and Nourasia, a total of six planets," Don answered. Eva nodded to herself before freezing.

"Wait, did you say Nourasia?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I did," Don replied with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me Nourasia was competing?" She hissed.

"I was under the impression that you knew." Don shrugged. "I thought that was why you wanted to race in this tournament."

"I wanted to win for mom," Eva confessed.

"You'll make her proud even if you don't win," Don assured her. "You're an amazing pilot, just like Maya."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Eva sighed as she leaned against the wall. She pushed herself up and started heading towards the buffet. She felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Turning around her face broke into a smile when she saw the prince. He had grown taller and his muscles were more lean. His red hair reached his shoulders in a single high ponytail.

"Aikka!" she gasped, hugging him.

"It is great to see you too Molly," he chuckled, hugging her back.

"I thought I told you it's Eva," she sighed, pulling away.

"Right, I apologize," Aikka said.

"So what have you been up to?" Eva asked.

"Not much," Aikka confessed. "After we forced the Crogs back we had to repair the damage that had been done. It went easier when the Earth sent reinforcements and help."

"I heard about that," Eva nodded.

"There you are Aikka," a Nourasian woman sighed. She approached with a man at her side.

"I apologize for running off," Aikka bowed. "This is Eva. She was the pilot for the Earth team during the Great Race of Oban."

"It is lovely to meet you, Aikka talks about a lot. I could tell you're his dear friend," the woman smiled. Aikka blushed at the comment. Eva chuckled and cleared her throat, looking at the older couple.

"Eva this is King Lao and Queen Nori, my parents," Aikka introduced.

"P-Pleasure to meet," she greeted nervously.

"If you do not mind my asking, do you know what happened during the last race?" Lao questioned.

"There was a death," Don answered, approaching them. "My wife's star racer exploded and crashed during the final match."

"Oh that's horrible," Nori gasped.

"It was an accident," Eva told her. "Her engine tank was leaking. Spirit, her opponent, tried to save her, but she told him to get away so he wouldn't get hurt."

"Is that what Spirit showed you?" Aikka asked.

"Yeah," Eva nodded.

"Eva, I have a table waiting for us," Don told her.

"Alright," Eva said. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Aikka nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" Aikka asked, holding out his hand. Eva looked at it in shock before looking up at him. Aikka smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'm a racer, not a dancer, but if you want to take the risk," Eva agreed. Don froze and looked at her in shock. Eva took his hand and stood up. "I've never actually waltzed before."

"Just follow me princess," Aikka smiled, leading her towards the dance floor.

"Is something wrong Mr. Wei?" Lao asked.

"No, I was just reminded of something," Don replied, smiling softly.

"May I ask what?" Nori asked.

"Everyday Eva becomes more and more like her mother," Don sighed. The adults looked over at the two dancers. Eva stepped on Aikka's foot and jumped back. Aikka just laughed and pulled her close, continuing the dance.

"Is that not a good thing?" Nori asked.

"It is," Don answered with a smile.

* * *

"Are you ready to race?" Aikka asked.

"Please, I've been ready for this race since Alwas," Eva scoffed.

"We are finally getting our clean race," Aikka smiled.

"And the winner wins the championship," Eva smiled. "You're still prepared to lose with honor, right?" Eva winked.

"I am always prepared to lose with honor," Aikka said. "Are you?"

"Nope! I'm prepared to win," Eva smirked. She held up her fist and winked at him. Aikka laughed and tapped his own fist against hers. "May the best pilot win," Eva said.

"Believe me Eva, I plan to," Aikka smirked.

* * *

"Congratulations," Aikka smiled.

"You didn't go easy on me, did you?" Eva asked, squinting at him.

"That would not be the honorable thing to do," Aikka told her. "I put everything I had into that race. You won fair and square."

"Great!" Eva cheered. "I am the best pilot!"

"It was a wonderful race," Nori smiled. "You two were dancing!"

"If I remember correctly, Little Mouse and the prince had a similar race on Alwas," Rick chuckled.

"Rick!" Eva gasped, rushing over to him. She hugged him tightly. "I thought you were in France!"

"I made it in time to watch your last race," Rick told her. "You were good."

"Thanks," Eva smiled. "And I'm reminded." She turned towards her father and smiled. "I remember a certain someone saying he would take me on as his pilot if I won."

"I remembered," Don sighed. "But I would at least like for you to finish school before debuting. I don't think it's unreasonable to ask you to complete the last two months."

"Fair enough," Eva agreed.

"You raced beautifully Eva, just like your mother," Don complimented. "She would be so proud."

"Thanks dad," Eva said with a soft smile.


End file.
